


Kids These Days

by margarettt



Category: SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: KPop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarettt/pseuds/margarettt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kim Heechul Super Junior attempts to give advice to Lee Taemin SHINee and fails, miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids These Days

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found this on my computer a while ago, and remember writing it like... sometime in 2009? Sometime before or after they released Sorry Sorry. And I liked it. I rarely like my work a lot, but I know this is something I would enjoy reading, in spite of no actual sex (my apologies.)

  
**Kids These Days**   


 

"Fuckkkkk," 

Though there was no one to say it to - and partially _because_ there was no one there to say it to - Kim Heechul let a loud curse emit from his lips. 

His leg wasn't even hurting him that much anymore. And even though the surgery was a few weeks ago, the pain was indeed fresh in his mind. Walking more than the necessary bathroom breaks and mealtime was not first on his list of things to do. 

All he wanted to do was sleep.

And so when the obnoxious sunlight poured through his windows, his first instinct was to curse it. 

His second instinct was to grab his phone and check what time it was. 

8:47 AM. What an ungodly time. 

Heechul rolled back over, ignoring the two unread messages in his inbox and tightly shut his eyes in an attempt to block out the sun. 

But before he could even remember the comfort that sleep had brought him, he was brought back into the bright world of reality with a cry of "hyunggggg~!" and a weight on his legs.  

Instinct told him to jump up and scream; experience said it was best to merely sit and say, "what?"

"Get up hyung!" 

Heechul looked up over the mountain of blankets he had arranged over himself. "Hi Sungmin..." He said unenthusiastically.

"C'mon hyung!" Sungmin shook at his skinny legs. 

"Careful!" Heechul tensed his quarantined leg. 

"Sorry hyung," The boy at his feet smiled, bringing himself to sit up on Heechul's bed. "Get up! We've gotta practice." 

Heechul threw more blankets over his head in a sign of childish protest.

"We're gonna be making our comeback soon, and all our fans are really excited. We need to give them a good show." 

Heechul was silent. 

"Didn't you get my text?" 

Heechul was still silent but reached over to get his phone. "No,"

Before he can read them, Sungmin grabbed the phone out of his hands and opened the inbox. "See!" He held the phone up to Heechul's tired eyes. 

 **From: Sungmin**

 **hyungggggg~~~wake up!!**  

"Ooh, who's the other one from?" 

"Iono."

"It's not a number in your contacts."

Heechul took back possession of his phone. A series of numbers he didn't recognize sent him a text saying, "can I ask you something?" 

"Who is it?"

"Dunno."

"Are you gonna say anything back?"

"No," Heechul put the phone down and sprawled himself over his bed. 

"Hyungg~" He crooned, sprawling him over his hyung. 

"Fuck, Sungmin, get off me." Said hyung pushed Sungmin away.

Silent for a moment, Heechul was immediately filled with regret. Sungmin was like a puppy; he was loveable, and endearing the way he trips over his oversized paws, and sinfully adorable. And Heechul had just committed a crime equivalent of hitting a puppy. 

"Look, Sungmin, I'm sorry. I'm just tired." He sat up, placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder. 

"It's alright," His apology is returned with a smile. "I should have figured you needed more time to rest. I'm the one who's sorry."

Sungmin was definitely a puppy. And it kinda made Heechul want to fuck him. 

"Is there anything I can get you?" 

"Uh, sure." Heechul responded without thinking. When the younger looked at him for an answer, he said the first thing that came to mind. "Water." 

"Alright, I'll be right back." 

He totally wanted to fuck him. But, that probably wasn't the best idea. Heechul bit his lip and readjusted himself in his sleeping pants (which thankfully allowed plenty of room). 

He heard Sungmin approaching from the hallway and moved his legs to the side of the bed. 

"Don't get up~" Sungmin said. "I'm sorry I took long."

"No, no. I've gotta take a piss, anyway." Heechul shook his head, and takes the water. "But thanks," 

"No problem, but, I'm going to practice now. If you feel better, come."

"I don't think that'll happen."

"Oh, what am I saying?" Sungmin approached his hyung. "You need your rest. Don't even bother with practice. Your health is the most important. Sleep lots today." He contradicted resolutely. 

"With pleasure," Heechul smirked. 

"Alright, feel better!" That smile and a wave later, and Heechul was back to his solitude with a water he didn't need and a hard on he really didn't need either. But with a sigh, Heechul swallowed some pain pills and threw himself on his bed.

He reminded himself that it's bad to fuck puppies. 

 

After a four hour nap, Heechul had taken to the couch to attempt something productive. Then the pills started taking effect, and a game of tug with Heebum and an hour of internet surfing, Heechul contemplated going back to sleep. That was until, there was a knock on his apartment door. 

Who the hell would be visiting Heechul that didn't know him well enough to just come in? Running a hand through his hair, he hoped he looked horrid enough to frighten off anyone on the other side of the door. 

"Yeah?" He asked, and came face to face with a little, pale, pretty boy who he _thought_ he knew. 

The boy fidgeted. "Uhm, did you get my text?"

Heechul blinked and looked at the boy again, before answering. "Oh, that was you?"

"Yeah," He started, but then his face turned red. "Oh shit, you probably don't have my number. I hope that didn't freak you out or anything, but Shindong gave it to me and told me you could help me with this..."

Heechul was only half listening to the boy's explanation. This boy was in a band, an SM band too. Maybe? He didn't know. Judging by his age, he was probably still a trainee. Maybe? Then why did he look _so_ insanely familiar? 

Wait, Shindong. Did he mean... how did he know Shindong? 

Fucking pills, he should know this kid's name. 

"Oh! Oh, you're the... 'Noona is So Pretty' boys?" 

The kid stopped talking, and visibly relaxed, a little. "Yeah, one of them." 

And his band is popular now, too. Shit. This kid's name should be falling off his lips as he invites him into his apartment and takes care of him like a good hyung should. 

But Heechul merely stood there, thinking of who he could be in that shiny or slimy band. 

"Uhm, I'm Taemin." 

Shit.  "Oh, sorry, Taemin." 

"Uhm, I know we haven't really talked much," Taemin started. "But, can I ask you a question?" 

 Oh fuck, Heechul was being really rude. This kid had probably met him, four times, at the most, and now he was asking his older, wiser hyung for advice. The fame was probably getting to him, and he wanted to know how to walk down the street without being mauled by fangirls. Or maybe he wanted to know about where Heechul got his clothes. This sufficiently stroked Heechul's ego enough to let the boy in. "Oh, sure. Come in." 

He thought of pushing the blankets off the couch, but decided that was a stupid idea, and motioned for Taemin to sit down beside him.

"What's on your mind, kid?" Heechul asked in a voice much like that of a cliched older brother. 

"What's it like to be with another man?"

This question shocked Heechul out of his pain pill induced drunkenness. 

"Wha-wha-I-i-uh-I-," He stuttered. "How did you know I was-?" 

The boy just looked at him.

Shit. 

"How old are you, kid?!"

"Fifteen..."

"Wha-why do you need to know that?! You're still a baby!"

"I have a date tonight, and it's my first date..."

"And it's with a guy?" Heechul would have thought this kid was too innocent to be gay. Well, he had only met him twice, or thrice. But still, Heechul himself hadn't known he was until he was at least eighteen. Or maybe it was younger? Shit, it didn't matter. 

"Yeah, and I really think I like him, but I don't know what to, ya know, do on dates."

Heechul put his face in his hands, taking deep breathes. This kid has balls, he'll give him that. Coming up to a near stranger, almost ten years older than him, and asking him about the ins and outs of being gay. But, what the hell do you say to that?

"Uhm, Heehcul-hyung?" Taemin asked in a worried voice.

"Sorry, kid, I was just surprised. Don't be worried, talk to me."

"Well, I really think I like this guy." 

"Anyone I'd know?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Just wanted to try out my gaydar on him."

"It's obviously malfunctioning." This kid has a mouth on him.

"Fine then, tell me about this guy."

Taemin leaned back and made himself comfortable on Heechul's couch. "Well, he's tall, and has really pretty eyes. And his hair is always nice."

"I mean, what kind of guy is he? I figured he was attractive."

"Uhm, well, I'm not really sure. I don't know him that well."

"Are you sure he's gay?"

"Yeah, I mean, he asked me out for coffee."

Just coffee? That sounded a little too casual for Heechul, but hey, kids were different these days. Maybe coffee was the big thing? Goddamn it, he was old. And still tired. 

"Is he your age?"

"He's two years older than me." 

"And so, tonight you're getting coffee with this tall, pretty, nice and possibly straight boy?"

"No, he's pretty gay."

"How do you know?"

"Well, he kinda dresses like you and me." 

Heechul stared at the boy's clothes, jeans and a shirt with batman on it, and then his own attire - an aeropostale shirt some fan had sent him and a pair of sleep pants with cats on them. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, he wears tight pants and bright colours all the time. He kinda dresses like GDragon." 

Had this kid just comment that Heechul dressed like a fag? 

"When I met him, he had that shirt that I wore when we first debuted that said "wicked" on it, and,"

Then, he would have also called himself a fag too. 

"And his leopard print pants,"

"Kid, it doesn't matter how he dressed." Or the way he dressed, for that matter.

"Sorry, I'm just..." The kid bushed. "Always looking at him." 

He was cute, Heechul would give him that. A ballsy cute kid. "Well, a date is just like when you first meet someone. Be yourself and see how it goes from there." 

"But what if..."

"If he doesn't like you, then it's not really important because you shouldn't be with someone who doesn't like you."

"I wasn't going to..."

"Honestly, if it's not a mutual feeling, then it's just infatuation, which gets creepy after a while." 

"I was going to ask..."

"Goddamn it, kid, stop interrupting. You asked me for help, and then you just keep..."

"I was going to ask what if he kissed me?"

Heechul thought for a moment. "Well, then you kiss him," That was logical, right? 

"I've... I've never kissed anyone before?" Taemin admitted.

"Anyone?" 

"Well, my mom."

"Well, kiss like that."

"Like I'd kiss my mom?!"

"At this point in your relationship," Heechul figured that would be the best answer for this situation. This guy could be a total creep, and when the kid got some STD, he would probably come running back for advice. Shit, what if Lee Soman found out about that? Yeah, just tell the kid to take it slow.

"I don't want to kiss him like I kiss my mom though."

Heechul wanted to respond by saying he didn't care, but forced himself to say, "Well, if he goes any further than a mom kiss, then just follow his lead." 

"What if I can't do it well enough?"

Would it be better to give the kid confidence or tell him the truth? "You don't judge kisses like that." Obviously, the prior. 

"I'm still nervous."

"Well, that's the best advice I can give." Heechul placed his hands on his thighs and pushed himself to stand. "That's all I can do."

"I want you to kiss me." 

Heechul didn't even think. "No." 

"Why not?"

"Because!" Heechul spun around to look at him. "People don't... do that!" 

"They do it all the time."

"Where?"

"In like, movies and stuff."

And fanfiction, Heechul mentally noted. "No."

"Please."

"No!"

"Heechul-hyung," The kid stood up, and stared resolutely at him. "I won't bother you after this. I just... I really want to impress this guy." The blush threw off his serious expression. 

"Don't ask me to do this, kid." 

"Don't call me kid. I have a name." 

Heechul vaguely wondered if he would be able to get out of this situation and not be a pedophile. Because, as annoying as he was, the kid was cute. Really cute. Not puppy cute, though. Kinda like... a chinchilla cute. Or some other furry rodent that was cute. A mouse. Yeah, this kid was a mouse. Either way, he was cute all the same. 

"Call me Taemin," 

"Taemin," Heechul breathed. 

With the last syllable of his name barely from his lips, Taemin crashes their lips together with enough force to knock out their teeth.

"Not so hard," He'd be a horrible hyung if he didn't give the kid that advice. 

"Sorry," Taemin moved his head back a little and took a breath, before closing the space between them again, which much less force. 

The kid wasn't too bad. Inexperienced, yeah, but he had nice breath and soft lips. Heechul kept his eyes open and watched the kid. His eyelashes fluttered just a little when Heechul applied pressure into the kiss - which was fucking adorable, by the way - and how his cheeks blushed dark pink. An adorable kiss like that should wow any guy that's into to the cute type.  

And that should do it, right? 

Yeah, right. 

...Then why was Heechul still kissing him? 

Possibly due to the fact that Heechul was into cute as well, or possibly due to the unresolved tension after seeing Sungmin this morning. Probably both. Heechul could easily pretend this kid was Sungmin. 

No, no, no. This kid wasn't near as adorable as Sungmin. Puppies are exponentially cuter than mice. ...But Heechul was a cat person, and cats tend to like mice better than dogs.

If only to eat them.

The kid let out a soft sigh and leaned in closer to the kiss. 

Oh fuck, well, he should teach this kid how do give an open mouth kiss, right? Honestly, they had come this far. What more would it hurt? 

With a low groan Heechul hoped the kid doesn't let go to his head, he pulled back a bit  and held the boy by the chin. He opened his mouth willingly, and Heechul descended upon him. 

A moan resonated in the younger's throat, and Heechul could feel how aroused he is. 

Momentarily, he thought of the ambiguity of the pronoun "he" in this case. 

Heechul moved his lips against his and brought a hand to tangle in the boy's hair, pulling him closer. 

Yup, that should do it. That would definitely wow anyone for a first date. And he didn't even do anything that bad, just an open mouth kiss. No tongue or anything. 

And then Taemin's tongue brushed against his, and Heechul decided this strange apprehension he had about making out with this kid was invalid. He sat his hands on thin hips and pulled the Taemin closer. 

Everything that Heechul did, he mimicked; Heechul ran his tongue across the roof of his mouth, Taemin would examine the roof of Heechul's; when Heechul bit his tongue, Taemin would nibble on Heechul's. 

Heechul's hands moved up from the boys hips, up his sides - damn, he was skinny - and coming to rest on his shoulders. Taemin mimicked. 

With gently applied preasure, Heechul started backing Taemin towards the couch. 

Taemin wasn't sure what that would do, but he did what Heechul did and soon found himself pushing his hyung away. Heechul pushed harder, and so did Taemin. 

Heechul's back hit the floor with a thud, and Taemin looked down on him confused. 

"Why'd you push me away?" Heechul asked, trying to be indignant but his voice cracked. 

"I just did what you did!" 

Oh, that was good, Heechul noted mentally. He was able to regain false composure within seconds and stood up, patting Taemin on the back. "Well, that should do you for now." 

"Uhm, yeah, I guess." 

"Yup- any-" He was about to say, 'anytime,' but knew an invitation wouldn't be good for either of them. "Anyway, go get ready!" 

Heechul lead Taemin to the door, wearing a big brother smile and almost pushing him out of the room. "Have fun tonight!"

"Uhm, thanks-" Taemin said, and Heechul had shut the door.

Fuckkkk. 

That kid was... fifteen. 

A whole _ten_ years younger than him. 

And he'd _tongued_ him. 

And _wanted_ to keep going too!  

"Fucking kids," 

 


End file.
